Pursue the Trend
by IkuiTenshi
Summary: The hosts must grow up sometime and face the future. Kaoru has moved on, expectedly in the direction of fashion, but unexpectedly without Hikaru. Then the question is who is the host that follows him? Please rr and read the warnings. HIATUS
1. Disbelief

**Title: **Pursue the Trend

**Summary:** The hosts must grow up sometime and face the future. Kaoru has moved on, expectedly in the direction of fashion, but unexpectedly without Hikaru. Then the question is; who is the host that follows him?

**Chapter 1:** Disbelief

**Warning:** I write with both heterosexual and homosexual relationships. If it is something that will offend you, I ask that you do not read this fanfiction. Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ouran characters as they belong to Bisco Hatori.

Okay, this deals with fashion, which I know nothing about but tried to research in order to write this. Please do not flame me for this fact because I honestly am trying. Suggestions would be nice though. As well I had no choice but to use OC's so please bear with them!!! I know I have another fanfiction too, which will be my focus so this one will not be updated that often. Thank you and hope you enjoy the read!

-----

An alarm clock sits on a mahogany coloured cabinet, ticking away softly, long hand moving slowly toward the dreaded twelve, and once hitting it the most hideous of sounds erupts. Moaning softly, a young man, looking no older than twenty opens his eyes groggily, revealing a glazed amber shade. His eyebrows arch in what looks to be pain and pure annoyance. Yet, no matter how irritated he may be, it will not stop the ringing of the jittering clock.

Taking a slender hand from beneath the large white quilt, the young man manages to reach the clock, study it, and finally hit the black button on top. The ringing stops, and with a groan, he curls himself under the sheets, not ready to face the light of morning. It is the simple reaction of any student that is sleep deprived, tired and worn out, for it is the beginning of a new day. Soon a knock on the door to his room is heard, and the young man twitches at the disturbance.

"Kaoru Hitachiin!" a feminine voice calls out, "I know you are in there. Get up! We have Miyagi-sensei for first period today." She pauses, waiting for a response. The young man merely opens a single eye, still unwilling to move. He grins as he hears the girl outside mutter in annoyance. "Remember the last student that was late? I believe Miyagi-sensei gave him a bucket full of ice water and made him stand outside the classroom and put it-"

Snapping upwards from the bed, the man with auburn hair parted to the left glared at the door. "I get it, I get it Suzuki!" Sneezing from the lack of a shirt, the young man rubbed his pale arms and crawled off of the soft sanctuary. He cringed, while holding himself, as he heard a triumphant giggle. "I'll meet you at the café in twenty minutes okay?" stated the feminine voice, "And if you aren't there, you can forget about having the coffee that I owe you." Scowling, the young man stared at the door until he heard footsteps leaving his doorway. That stupid girl and her stupid deals…

Kaoru leaned back, stretching his body and sighing. Mind as well get cleaned up. Tidying his bed quickly, the auburn-haired man headed straight to the small bathroom connected to his bedroom. Cold water ran from the tap and Kaoru took a few seconds before splashing his face, in order to awaken to reality. Soon he followed up with other daily rituals, brushing his teeth with mint flavoured toothpaste, splashing his face with more water, putting on a tiny but of cologne, slipping on the floor…

"AGH!" Kaoru groaned, rubbing his backside. Mornings really did stink, but he didn't have time to mope because if he didn't hurry in the next ten minutes, his long awaited coffee would be gone. Rushing to a small closet, the auburn-haired man grabbed a black tank top and an orange shirt, slipped them on and then proceeded to put on a pair of black jeans. Still, he couldn't go outside without at least a few accessories! Rummaging through a few drawers in the closet, Kaoru slipped a silver chain on his neck, put a few clips in his hair and changed his current hoop earring on his left ear to a stud. Perfect, with two minutes left.

Kaoru blinked, amber eyes widening. Shit. Opening the door, Kaoru grabbed his black backpack and ran out into the hallway. Thank gods he had picked up his habit of packing his bag the night before. Rushing from his dorm and nearly falling over himself descending down a stairway, Kaoru Hitachiin had somehow made it to the cafeteria, unscathed and a minute late.

A girl with black hair, brilliant green eyes and a dazzling smile waved at him. She really was quite pretty, wearing a long brown shirt over a beige coloured dress, and held a green cloth bag. Kaoru sighed in relief. She didn't notice the minute had passed… Kaoru could only twitch as his hopeful thoughts were shattered. The pretty smile faded, and the dark-haired girl let a huge smirk take over as she revealed a cup of coffee behind her back. Taking time the trace her fingers over the opening in the lid, she lifted in to her lips and took a sip.

Kaoru rushed over, scowling and grabbed the cup from her hands. "Suzuki, you really are a brat!" The young woman merely smiled back and replied snidely. "Tsk tsk Kaoru-chan! You know I only learnt this all from you!" "Yeah, yeah," muttered Kaoru, who couldn't help but grin. Suzuki was the only person who took a majority of the same courses as him as this school. Of course, since he was going to the Bunka Fashion College in Tokyo (1), with such a heavy workload, it was nice to have a friend that could help out. Plus, she reminded him of someone close, so it was an extra bonus.

"So Kaoru-chan, did you hear the news?" Kaoru looked from his coffee, at Suzuki questioningly. He shook his head, opening the lid of the cup and blowing in. Cringing suddenly, Kaoru placed the lid on the cup, saving the brown liquid from spilling. Narrowing his eyes, he glared at the woman beside him, who had her finger jabbed in his side. With pouting lips, Suzuki looked up at him in frustration. "You know I don't gossip unless it really is worth talking about, so stop looking so disinterested and amazed with your coffee!" Kaoru cringed again as another jab was made at his side. Damn, no matter where he went, he always picked crazy friends.

"Hai hai, just spit it out Suzuki." Emerald eyes brightened and Suzuki giggled, ready to begin talking about the news as they walked down the halls in the school. "Well you see apparently there is this new student that is going to transfer in for a year-" "So what?" asked Kaoru, completely unimpressed. Bad choice, as it earned another jab in his side. Suzuki continued, strutting slightly as if proud of the punishment she gave him. "Let me finish will you?" Kaoru nodded, holding his stomach in pain. Did that girl forget she wore those freaking manicured nails?

"Well anyway, the girls are all just in love with him because he is rich and quite the hunk…" Kaoru rolled his eyes, body able to stand again. This time he did not mention it out loud, in fear of being poked, but lots of kids that went to this school were rich as well. Not all of them, but quite a few. "And he is just as rich as your family, if not wealthier." This caught Kaoru's attention slightly as he had to admit, that was rare, but still not that interesting. "But the funny thing is, he has no experience in fashion and yet the chairman was the one who convinced the school board to let him come here for a year."

With a sly look, Suzuki lifted her bag between her head and Kaoru's. The auburn-haired man, drinking his coffee, spluttered the liquid out of his mouth and coughed at the sudden feeling. Suzuki put her bag down, happy to find no stains and laughed. Kaoru however, did not care and looked at Suzuki to inquire more. "You mean our chairman? The one who only recognizes a few students a year? The one who is rarely ever impressed? The one who has basically seen it all?!" The green-eyed girl nodded and pointed forward. "The one and the same, but we have class now, so talk about it later."

-----

Kaoru collapsed on his bed, exhausted and completely out of focus. He had somehow got through the day, pushing his dumbstruck feelings away. The auburn-haired man rolled over on his blue quilt and stared at the ceiling. So there was another student that the chairman had recognized, another student that _wasn't him_. Beside the dreaded alarm clock, was a picture frame, which Kaoru reached out to grab. In it held the photograph of him and another person, with the same eyes, hair, height and even smile. It was his brother, his twin, the one he was separated from.

Hikaru was amazing. His designs were innovative and nearly always impeccably executed. One, who knew the brothers, would expect that the designs by them were made through collaboration but Kaoru knew the truth, and so did the chairman. His older brother was brilliant, and had a goal for doing so well. In this room, with the support of Kaoru, he would finish his assigned projects and then merely sketch hundreds of pieces, dreams that women and men would just love to wear.

When the once a year look at portfolios came around, Kaoru was crediting for having a few good ideas but it was Hikaru who stood out. Designers from all over Japan came to look at these portfolios and Hikaru showed them he was the one person that could fit the position. Amber eyes looked out the window, blinking softly. Teeth gnawed back and forth against a trembling lip. Hikaru had surpassed him, and Hikaru alone had gone to America, to study in Parsons (2) of all places.

Kaoru shook his head and placed the picture back on the cabinet. He was not jealous or anything, because he knew Hikaru had the skill and natural talent to make it far but just when did such a large gap occur that it had to make the inseparable, separable? Large chocolate eyes, short brown hair and a gorgeous smile that could touch all. Kaoru felt his body curl over the bed. Hikaru was driven to see her, to see the girl ignorant of his affections.

It was a case of the impossible becoming possible and one genius chasing after another. Haruhi, she was always such a bright woman, but even Kaoru never saw it coming. She was the second student from Ouran to ever achieve such an inspiring goal. In all the years of Ouran High School, she was the second to be accepted in Princeton University. He did not know how she did it in terms of money, but in terms of intelligence, there was no doubt she had enough. Now, Hikaru had done the same thing, being accepted into a prestigious American school and was one step closer to her.

"Kaoru-chan? You in there?" Suzuki's voice was heard, muffled by the door shut in front of her. If one listened, they could hear the slight concern that she held. The amber-eye man sighed, shutting his eyes and forcing himself up. Again he was moping around, and probably gotten to many people worried over his worthless depressive self. "Yeah, what is it Suzuki?" Kaoru stared at his feet, disappointed that he could not manage to force out a more cheerful tone.

"Let's go get something to eat okay? It's nearly seven thirty." Kaoru touched his stomach and gave a disgusted expression. He honestly had no appetite but to survive in this school, he couldn't deprive his health too much. "Yeah coming." Taking his time, the younger Hitachiin twin walked towards the door and placed his wallet in the back pocket of his jeans. Before opening the door however, Kaoru let his eyes look to the other side of his room; the side that was desolated and only held a plain bed and empty shelves. If only Hikaru was here…

Opening the door, Kaoru was greeted with a bright smile and Suzuki's attempts to be utterly cheerful. The black-haired girl took the hand of the depressed man and basically dragged him all the way to the cafeteria. "You know, Tachiba-sensei was such as drone fest today right?" Kaoru smiled weakly and nodded. He really just couldn't muster up energy today. Suzuki continued anyway, trying her best. "I mean, we should so totally set up trick. How about you bring that annoying alarm clock of yours and set it under his desk-" "Haha…" Kaoru grinned, placing a hand on the dark-haired girl's head. "Thanks a lot Suzuki." The emerald-eyed girl grinned back, cheeks slightly flushed. "Hey, that's what I am here for."

"Are you guys acting lovey dovey again?"

"Ugh, you jackass!" Suzuki ran over to a man that was fairly tall with short blonde hair and a pair of glasses. Taking his shirt by the collar, with an unusual amount of strength, she pulled the man down to face level. "Do you know how stupid you are Kiran?" The man held his hands up in defense and looked at Kaoru for help, who merely arched a brow and sat at a table to watch the scene.

"Suzuki, don't get too riled by this idiot."

Kaoru smiled tensely, resting his hand on the back of his hand. "Mei-san, you say that yet you are stepping on Kiran-san's head…" The girl with dark tanned skin and heavily applied makeup glared at Kaoru, and did not lift her foot off of the tall man's head. "Well this guy is a total creep!" explained Mei with a flush on her cheeks, "He is nothing like a gentleman like Tamaki is!" Kaoru let his hand fall back onto the surface of the table. Sometimes he forgot the fact that Mei was part of his previous life.

A small clank was heard as Suzuki placed a tray full of pork cutlet rice bowls at the table where the auburn-haired man sat. Somehow during the whole commotion, she had gotten the time to buy dinner. As politely as possible, the black-haired girl placed the bowls in each corner of the table for the four friends. Kaoru watched her with slight interest as Suzuki took a deep breath afterwards and stretched her fingers. What the heck was this girl doing?

Whipping her hand out and nearly impaling Kaoru, she wiggled her fingers in the direction of the three university students. "Pay me back now people!" Suzuki raised her foot and slammed it on the chair in front of her. "No way in hell am I treating you people tonight!" Kaoru rolled his eyes and smiled, handing her a few bills. Soon Mei followed, crying as her wallet went empty, and Kiran rubbed his sore head, also crying. It was uncertain whether he was crying from the pain or the loss of money as well.

Suzuki smiled, counting the bills in her hand. Placing the money in her bag and clapping her hands together, Suzuki gave charge. "Itadakimasu!" The four young adults shouted and began their meals. Kaoru ate slowly, having lost his appetite and not being helped by watching Suzuki and Mei shoveling the rice down their throats or seeing Kiran inspecting his food as if some sort of bug was inside it. He looked at the bowl with fried pork, bean sprouts and steaming rice. Kaoru sighed, using his chopsticks to poke at the food, taking a bite here or there.

Amber eyes paused to look up at his friend who wore thick lipstick. Mei dropped her chopsticks to the floor, looking behind him in awe or fear. He wasn't quite sure. Kaoru turned around, his eyes widening as well. Anyone but him, anyone.

"Kaoru Hitachiin, this will be your new roommate," introduced the student recognized as head of the dorm arrangements, "He is an upperclassman and his name is Kyouya Ootori. The chairman would like you to watch over him. Please take care to show him around the facilities."

Black eyes, hidden behind a wall of glass, jet black raven hair, a stance oozing of pure indifference and a style sense that anyone would call cool yet pristine. Indeed, the man standing in front of him, wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt and black pants was Kyouya Ootori. He had grown taller, still stood above Kaoru and instilled and awkward sense of fear. The raven-haired man stared down at him and lifted his glasses, then extended a hand.

"Nice to meet you."

Kaoru twitched. What the hell was with that greeting? Their families had known each other for years, not to mention the years they spent in Ouran together… Especially, the last year he was there… Amber eyes reflected hesitation and fear. Kaoru soon snapped out of his stupor however, as a slender hand placed itself on his shoulder. Turning to Suzuki, he watched her give him a concerned glance and smile softly to reassure him. "Say hello to him Kaoru-chan."

"Oh, right!" Kaoru stood up and took the man's pale hands in his own. "Nice to meet you Ootori-san!"

-----

Kaoru sat on his bed, eyebrows twitching as the raven-haired man inspected the room. He looked out the window into the night sky in order to distract himself yet each footstep made caused him to cringe. He had been living here alone for two months now, and this sudden intrusion by someone that he knew was bothering him greatly. The auburn-haired man sighed heavily, elbows on his knees and hands supporting his head. Why couldn't he just say something? Everything that happened was four years ago. Surely they could talk just as friends by now right? Turning to Kyouya, Kaoru opened his mouth but paused, observing the fact that Kyouya's glasses glowed eerily in the light from the lamp.

"So you go by Kaoru-chan now?" Kaoru felt himself wince in response. "Not really, it's just Suzuki who calls me that." The auburn-haired man looked for any change in expression but the black-haired man had remained to look emotionless. "So only _Suzuki _(3) calls you that?" Kaoru nodded, still not sure what his senpai wanted. It had always driven him crazy that in Ouran, the only person that he had a hard time reading with Kyouya. Well this subject was bothering him anyway so he mind as well change it.

"I'm guessing you are going to take the marketing course here right Kyouya-senpai?" began Kaoru with an anxious laugh and twiddling of the fingers. "So that is why you were recommended by the chairman. After all, you were a genius at making the girls in Ouran buy our stuff. I mean, you even made a profit, albeit only a small one." Kaoru felt beads of sweat form. He was rambling now. "Remember that time you sold off Haruhi's notebook-"

"So it this Suzuki-san, is she your girlfriend?"

Kaoru felt the blood drain from his face, his body trembling in fright. "Of course not Kyouya-senpai." The man with opaque eyes placed himself beside the younger man. Kaoru nearly jumped out of his skin, but somehow remained sitting still. How could he even think that they could merely be friends? Kaoru felt himself flush a deep scarlet, old feelings burning through his chest again. He had given up on it. He honestly thought it was only a fling for Kyouya… It couldn't possibly be true.

The raven-haired man leaned towards Kaoru, using a hand to caress his flushed cheeks. His other hand traced the slender arm of the amber-eyed man, causing the boy to tremble. He was so close, but just before he could get any closer, Kyouya paused and gave a slight look of question. "May I?" Kaoru felt an embarrassed smile cross his lips. Kyouya was asking now of all times? He was always clumsy when it came to things like this. Kaoru nodded, too happy to speak.

The older man leaned in, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. Kaoru fumbled, not being in a relationship for years, and kissed back foolishly, nose knocking into Kyouya's. He turned away, red with embarrassment. Kyouya smirked, causing Kaoru to turn redder and more timid. Cupping the auburn-haired man's face, Kyouya guided Kaoru back into the kiss; this time, without any mistakes. Kaoru opened his mouth, losing breath, nervousness and all sense. Amber-eyes clenched shut as Kaoru submitted, letting Kyouya take control.

He couldn't believe this was happening.

-----

(1) – Bunka Fashion College – This is an actual college in Tokyo but I do not know anything about it. I am just using it as a setting because I wanted to set this story in the 'real world'. **Do not** take this story as factual knowledge about this college okay?

(2) – Parsons – Again like above I know nothing factual about it. I just know it is a famous fashion school in the United States. As well, it is affiliated with Bunka Fashion College so I thought it would be a good connection to use.

(3) – Use of Names – Kyouya is trying to emphasize the fact that Kaoru does not use a honorific ending for Suzuki's name. It wasn't obvious, I know.

Phew… I dunno why but after writing this all, it was extremely hard but I somehow like it. Oh, if using these settings offends people, I will change the names of the schools. The reason I didn't however, is because the story is much more realistic than me making up random facts that people will have to remember. Please review if you liked it and thank you for taking the time to read! Dang I am obsessed with this pairing…

IkuiTenshi


	2. Opportunity

**Title: **Pursue the Trend

**Summary:** The hosts must grow up sometime and face the future. Kaoru has moved on, expectedly in the direction of fashion, but unexpectedly without Hikaru. Then the question is; who is the host that follows him?

**Chapter 2: **Opportunity

**Warning:** I write with both heterosexual and homosexual relationships. If it is something that will offend you, I ask that you do not read this fanfiction. Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ouran characters as they belong to Bisco Hatori.

Kaoru and Kyouya are adults, so just keep that in mind while reading this… I wonder if I should make this story mature… hmmm… Would many people dislike that?

-----

A violent ringing erupted, causing the young man of tender age to open his eyes groggily to the light of a new day. Kaoru groaned, still contemplating the fact of why exactly he had bought such a retched clock. Twisting one way then turning the other, Kaoru screamed into his mattress as he hurled his white pillow over his head. Of course, the soft, feather cushioned pillow did manage to suppress the sheer volume of the clock, but it was no match against the repetitive twittering of the alarm. Kaoru sighed, sitting up and pressed the black button on the clock, realizing his defeat in the matter. He would have to get up, for another charming day of school.

So like any day, the first step was to get out of bed, which Kaoru did. Swiftly he lifted the sheets from his warm skin and raised his legs to fall over the side of the bed. Then, the auburn-haired man paused for the obligatory groan at his desire to stay in bed longer. Finally with that over, Kaoru blinked sleepily and stood up. Eyes widening, the young man gave a tiny yelp as his legs collapsed beneath him.

Kaoru felt his jaw drop. He had only felt this sensation a few times before in his life. Sore legs that would not support him, a glazed demeanor following him around; it could only be one thing. The young man shook his head and laughed. No way, there was absolutely no way. What could he be fooling himself with? Kaoru smiled at his foolishness and rested his arm on the blue quilt of his bed. Albeit shakily, the younger Hitachiin twin managed to stand up and even take a few steps forward. Kaoru grinned with confidence. Of course he was okay.

_Drip Drip_

Amber eyes widened once again causing Kaoru to nearly shudder in response. He had to make sure, for surely it couldn't be. But just in case… A delicate hand with long pale fingers traveled downwards. Kaoru noted with a heavy breath, for some reason he could not feel his boxers. If he could not feel his boxers, that means he did not wear them. However, he lived in Japan where the sun shined for hours. Last night he had probably been too warm and took off his underwear. It's not like no one has ever slept naked before! But still…

One could observe the air that was heavily swallowed down the auburn teen's throat. Kaoru was nervous, for he still had not confirmed the truth. Clenching his eyes shut, the young man let his hand reach further downward, slipping past the place where few had ever touched. It was cold, cold and almost slimy; the very feeling on the tips of his fingers caused Kaoru to sweat and tremble. No way… Kaoru lifted the hand to his face, in order to observe just what had slid down his fingers.

It was white.

With a howl that surely anyone in the dorm rooms could hear, Kaoru flushed a deep red and stumbled clumsily into his bathroom. The only thought in his head was to shower, bathe, wash, anything! Kaoru ran towards his shower curtains, swinging them wide open for him to jump into. Yet the amber-eyed man stopped short, his breath catching in his throat, cold sweat dripping down his brow. It couldn't be, but it was, the truth was right in front of him.

Kyouya Ootori arched a brow at the younger Hitachiin brother his black eyes almost piercing with blatant indifference. Now this scene would be no different from any other normal reaction that Kyouya had, with slight exceptions: he did not have the distinct feature of shining glass to hide the coldness of his eyes, nor was he dry, nor was he wearing the standard stylish clothing. No, the black-haired man with dark ebony eyes was equally naked as the auburn-haired man before him and as an added bonus, dripping wet from the steaming hot water of the shower tap.

With wet raven locks plastered to his heated skin, Kyouya looked at Kaoru realizing the current situation. A twisted grin curved on his lips as he turned from his position in the shower and placed a wet hand on Kaoru's face. Taking time to use his damp fingers to stroke the flushed cheek, Kyouya asked rather nonchalantly, "Would you like to use the shower after me?" The black-eyed man paused and Kyouya leaned in closer towards the amber-eyed boy, his voice dropping to a husky whisper, "Or would you like to use it now?"

Kaoru could literally feel the steam run out of his ears as his body flushed from head to toe. Lifting his arms, he swept the blue shower curtains back to their closed place in front of a chuckling Kyouya. Kaoru dropped to the tiled floor of the washroom, face red with embarrassment, surprise and ashamedly, a slight bit of excitement. He had his answer now, about the truth he had denied. Kaoru Hitachiin had sex with his ex-boyfriend, Kyouya Ootori.

-----

Yes the young man was fashionable, simply wearing a black tank-top that fell over a loose white t-shirt with a grey sweater covering his slim hips. To top it off was a pair of well fitted beige cargos, with belts placed in all the perfect places. It helped that the auburn-haired man had choose to wear a small hoop earring, adding to the punk effect of his current outfit. Still, even if he was wearing nice clothes, with his very own designer pants, Kaoru knew that he should not be getting this much attention from the general student population surrounding him.

Yet from every direction they looked at him, every single one of his peers staring him down. Some were astonished, others smirked while girls giggled and boys chuckled under their breath. This looming atmosphere only encouraged the Hitachiin twin to walk faster down the hall towards his first period class. He needed to get out of the crowded hallways and get into a classroom, for even if people were staring at him in class, there would be a lot less of them.

Rushing to the door of his destination, Kaoru halted in his confusion. He was frustrated all right, yes because of all the people staring at him but as well, the fact that Suzuki had not greeted him this morning. She had always come to his room, with green eyes shining and if he was lucky, a cup of coffee in her hand. Why did she not come today? Kaoru groaned as he pushed open the door before him, remembering that instead, that stupid raven-haired man had greeted him this morning; his new roommate and past lover Kyouya.

Those thoughts however, were not what Kaoru should have been focusing on. As the wide orange door of the small studio swung open, the twenty or so people who had just been chattering before silenced to a hushed whisper. The auburn-haired teenager could not bear to lift his head as he walked past them to his usual place in the class, a table at the very end of the room. Too bad the walk that usually took ten seconds felt like it was taking a whole hour, for Kaoru could hear every footstep he took, every breath he made and every hissing whisper that followed him.

Eventually, the amber-eyed man would make it to his usual spot and lifting his head, he met one familiar face. The taller man with short blonde hair shook his head at Kaoru, laughing rather dejectedly. "Man, I had a feeling that you were-But did you really do it?" Kaoru's breaths felt heavy, but he forced an innocent smile. "Kiran-san, what are you talking about?" Kiran slapped a hand to his forehead and laughed almost hopelessly. "Man you really did do it. You don't know just how much you have screwed up."

Amber eyes blinked questioningly. The taller man drew his thick-framed glasses further up his nose with an all knowing smile gracing his lips. Kiran took the time to lean in towards Kaoru and whisper his message. He had to be a little discreet as it seemed all of his classmates were listening in on their conversation.

"You know the dorm rooms are soundproof right?" Kaoru nodded, glad for that fact. It was the exact reason why he was not sure why people had been staring him down as if he was some sex whore. It wasn't like they could have heard him from his room, or so the younger Hitachiin twin thought. Kiran shook his head at the poor boy's innocence. "Kaoru, no one heard your voices during your special night." The auburn-haired man flushed a deep red, knowing that the worst had come true, that everyone did know what had happened to him last night. "But how then?!" hissed the former devilish host.

Kiran winked, which was a terrible sign for Kaoru. "But trust me; they heard you _**rocking**_ it out very late at night. Every single room around you heard, and if they were lucky they could feel the _**flow**_ too."

As inhumanely possible it was, Kaoru's face immediately turned to a hollow white, all blood draining from his skin. A look of utter horror was splashed cold across his gentle features and if one looked closely, they could see a thin mist rising from the edge of his lips. It was most likely the remnants of his soul leaving him, for how could he live? How could he live with such a tainted body, with a reputation that was utterly destroyed? If Kiran hadn't happened to be holding him up, surely the younger Hitachiin twin would have been a puddle on the floor by now.

"Oh come on Kaoru-chan!" A girlish voice managed to shatter the dead silence surrounding the Hitachiin twin. Her seething words were spit out venomously, one after the other with sarcasm just dripping at the ends. "You had sex with a very hot man. There is no need for you to be ashamed!" The voice only seemed to get louder and louder, causing the auburn-haired man to cringe as everyone in the classroom paid more attention to him. "But with the way you are limping around I was really surprised! You actually like being bottom?"

If it was any other person, Kaoru would have been sure to strangle them by now, but unfortunately, this could not be the case. Instead, the younger Hitachiin had his breath caught in his throat, feelings of shame, guilt and confusion clouding his mind. He had known of the green-eyed girl's feelings. He was not as dense as his brother and could see these things. However, unlike Hikaru, Kaoru would never act out on what he knew and would instead remain quiet to the whole situation. This ignorant act had back lashed at him as he stood before the crying woman, her emerald eyes filled with hurt and anger.

"Suzuki… I…"

The girl with raven black hair would not listen to what he had to say. Tears streaming down her face, Suzuki ran out of the classroom, her light footsteps seeming to echo in time as deafening taps on the tiled floor. Kaoru lurched forward to run after his close friend, ignoring the surprised whispers of classmates around him. The last thing that he wanted to do was to lose the only confidant, the only close friend, the only family, left in his life. Kaoru had almost made it past the classroom door when a hand reached out to pull his slender arm back.

Kaoru froze; sweat falling down his forehead and a seething anger boiling at the back of his head. Amber eyes glared at the old man who held with a perverse grin, holding the young man's arm tightly. The monster of a teacher, Tachiba-sensei, had arrived to the classroom just for Kaoru's luck, and knowing this man, he knew could not escape.

"My my Hitachiin-san, I believe you should sit back down at your table for we have an important assignment today." Kaoru had barely parted his lips, ready to retaliate when the older man continued his lecture. "No no, let me rephrase that. Leave this classroom and consider yourself failed in this course."

Kaoru's lips trembled in anger as he tore his arm from the grip of the inconsiderate professor. Begrudgingly, the auburn-haired man took his seat back beside his tall friend who could only provide a meager pat on the shoulder as comfort. Suzuki was long gone by now, and Kaoru was almost certain she would never forgive him. Putting his elbows on the table, Kaoru supported his head within his hands, hiding his face from curious spectators. He really just wanted to go in a hole and die. Of course, that pleasure would be denied as the old frump of a teacher made his way to the front of the classroom, to begin his morning lecture.

"Now I know we all wish to discuss the drama that has occurred overnight, and I must admit I wish to as well but I am sorry to say, we must get moving on!" Kaoru glared at the old man with greasy slicked back grey hair. He could kill that man! Tachiba however failed to notice the death glares his was receiving and went on to change into a serious tone.

"As I have told you all before, today we are going to be doing a new assignment. This assignment was going to be the standard, to design and create three pieces over the period of one week in groups of three. However, this assignment has been slightly changed." Students arched their brows and began to murmur amongst one another. They were almost frightened to ask what old man Tachiba had in mind. "We are going to design this clothing under restraints, something you all are not used to." More murmuring.

"Overall for the three pieces you make, you are all under a thirty thousand yen budget! Furthermore the theme this time is, from morning to night." Noticeably, a few students flinched in response to the assignment. Kaoru rolled his eyes. So this is what Tachiba came up with? A full wardrobe for a day was hard to come up with in one week, but Kaoru was certain he could handle it. As for the cost, with the crazy budgeting of Kiran in his group, Kaoru was sure to be secure. The auburn-haired man smirked, was that the _big_ surprise?

"Oh and let us not forget our models, which will not be a participating member in one of your groups again." Kaoru arched a brow, leaning against the table he sat before. So there was more. "This assignment will be a collaboration with our business students, who are currently studying what buyers want; in other words the commercial industry. Depending on which student is placed on your group, you will be designing for them, so your model may be either a female or male. As well, although I will be marking the final project, the business students may critique your designs before hand for it is an assignment for them as well to tell what will work and what won't. Okay now, come in!"

Kaoru sighed, not bothering to pay attention to the dozen or so students walk into the classroom. It didn't matter to him who he got; after all he always did well in the class, even if he did hate old man Tachiba. The auburn-haired man bit the edge of his thumbnail nervously however. Kaoru was worried, for although he was the designer, Kiran the tailor with all the precision, Suzuki was the main seamstress of their team. And with the things the way they were now, he wasn't sure if they had lost her sewing prowess. Serving to add to his frustration, Kaoru put his head down, ignoring the constant tapping applied to his shoulder. It irritated him slowly, and the auburn-haired man snapped. "Kiran-san, what is it?!"

"We have our model… Kaoru…"

The younger Hitachiin twin felt his lips tremble, slowly dropping. The one and only stood before him, raven hair, indifferent black eyes with a cold uncaring expression. The model, and the student that he was designing for, was the worst possible option.

"Kyouya-senpai…"

"Nice to see you awake." A small smirk spread across thin lips.

Kaoru flushed a deep red, only aiding in the hushed gossip surrounding him to increase. A heavy sneer made its way through the crowded whispers and Kaoru's eyes widened. He hated, absolutely hated that damned teacher! Tachiba grinned a nasty toothy smile and spoke again, his scratchy voice irritating Kaoru to no end, "Not only will I be marking the final results however, but the director as well. For the group that receives the highest mark, they will each be given a scholarship to Parsons in New York."

In mere seconds the class was in an uproar, the drama surrounding Kaoru completely forgotten. Under normal conditions, this surely would have been salvation for Kaoru but instead, his heart was beating rapidly. It felt like lead was in the tips of his fingers, all breath gone from his throat and a dry heat behind his eyes only serving to make him feel feverish. The younger Hitachiin twin was dead frozen, for the chance was standing right before him, the chance to be something more than he was, the chance to not be left behind, the chance to be reunited with Kaoru and the girl that had changed his life, Haruhi.

A warm hand reached out to hold his trembling one, and Kaoru looked up, past the thin glass to dark ebony eyes. Kaoru reddened slightly, weakening for a moment, and clutched the hand intertwined with his own. Kaoru hated Kyouya for being there, for being the only one who could understand his current situation, he hated the man for taking advantage of him in his vulnerable state but most of all, Kaoru hated himself for responding so readily to a man who had left him behind like so many others. It was too much to handle at once, and Kaoru held back his tears of disbelief.

"Can you tell me this is real?"

"… I don't see why it isn't."

The auburn-haired youth laughed a cold laugh, still tightly holding the hand of his lover. This week was sure to be absolute crap.

-----

… Hi…? _shot_ Well thanks for reading if you still are even… Please review, cause reviews are nice! _shot_ _again_

IkuiTenshi


End file.
